The Passionate Kanata To his Love
by my lovestory13.com
Summary: A literature task turns into a confession of love.


The Passionate Kanata To his Love

mylovestory. com

So when did this all started and how will I start it? Sooner or later, I'll be literally crazy over a pen, a piece of paper, and some imaginative words of a poet. How will I be able to do this? I'm not as poetically courageous as Christopher Marlowe to be able to begin a poem with "Come live with me and be my love?"

Love.

Wait, wait! I was just thinking of that word, why did my mind flashed a picture of her all of a sudden?

Miyu.

"_Okay, hang on. I give you a hint," Mizuno-sensei cleared her throat and continued, "To be able to write a romantic poem, you must think of an inspiration. To whom will you dedicate your poem?"_

'_Inspiration?' _I echoed on my subconscious mind.

I let my pen kissed the smooth surface of the paper and neatly scribbled the word inspiration.

Pausing for a while, I glanced at the first word I ever write on the paper. Inspiration. Then what comes after?

Nothing.

I glanced at the blonde-haired lady (seriously, when did I consider her a lady?) who was surrounded by her two girl friends chitchatting with her.

I realized, it's my first time staring at her this way. I haven't known how long her hair is that it covered entirely her back.

I think I never observed her physicality keenly. Never? Scratch that.

No, her hair is a bit different today. She hasn't done anything to it, right? Except for the fact that she just hanged it loosely down her back. As always.

Anyway, why am I talking about her hair? It has nothing to do with the most difficult task I had as of the moment.

The worst about it is that this will be presented tomorrow in class but I haven't started anything yet.

"Kanata-kun?" a female voice broke the reverie out of me. I glanced at her to found out who the owner of the voice was.

Her hands were clasped together resting on her back that touches the tip of her long _blonde_ hair. Her uniform traced the beautiful curves of her body with the beautiful red ribbon in the middle of her chest tied up very neatly that made her looked quite pretty. She was beautiful. She was…

"Hanakomachi?" I thought I saw a cascade of blonde hair back there. There must be something golden I noticed a moment ago.

I check twice and made sure that there was something yellow that I observed from the person standing shyly in front of me. To my dismay and confusion, there was none.

Maybe it was the dazzling sunlight.

"What is it that you want, Hanakomachi?"

She tried hard not to explode like an atomic bomb that hit their country ages before. She just blushed, as red as a rose with those horrifying whispers of hers and her mind flying towards the universe as always.

I was facing her back, that's when I got the chance to be with serenity. I impatiently rose from my seat carrying little notes with many untidy marks on it and a pen and made my way towards the school canteen.

_Maybe there was a place where I could be alone. _ALONE from that weird imagination I had back there in the classroom, and to stop himself from thinking further about a certain someone.

_Certain… some…one._

Shaking those thoughts away, I managed to get a vacant seat at the very corner of the cafeteria and settled down my scratch papers on the table with only a serene white rose in a slender vase.

According to our sensei, writing a poem is like expressing something you can't express to someone personally. In order to say it to her, a poem might be simple yet a sweet way to tell it to her.

I tried to think of a way not would not be express obviously, but still could catch her attention. Looking out the window, I felt the urge to write something.

_The blue sky continues forever_

_And looking straight up,_

_I breathe in the wind that blows by_

_And run up the hill._

I wrote a simple sentence that came out from my mind after a plain brainstorming.

_An expression that is_

_More serious than usual_

_I watch it from afar, but why?_

_Without reason,I put up a front._

And then the second one eventually was written out like my hand and my mind were manipulating what I will scribble out.

_That person is on my mind_

_That mysterious person_

_I can't sit still here_

I paused and read what my paper has provided me with. Mysterious, huh?

_Yeah, I feel that_

_Something is going to happen_

_At the corner…_

"Hey, Miyu! Have you finished the homework?" I heard from a few distance the voice of the childish Nanami and the question she threw to someone who had just entranced at the same room I was in.

"Oh, the poem?" Her voice played like a melody in my ear.

Her companion nodded happily in reply while clasping her palms up to her chest. She then offered her open palms in front of her asking for the poem.

But she didn't get that gesture. "What?" she asked confusedly.

"May I see it?" she begged with hopeful starry eyes. "Please."

Taking out the piece of paper from her pocket, she handed it over to her friend while saying, "Uhm.. I think it's not good." She remarked just to find out that there were no ears listening to her. The auburn-haired lady was concentrated on the content of her childish poem.

She was overwhelmed that she shouted the very romantic poem she ever read in her whole existence.

"_The morning seems like usual_

_The sun comes out smiling like usual_

_But I'm sorry I can't smile right now_

_My heart is crying again_

He heard the whole poem and he was so happy about it that he managed to finish the whole poem in no time.

_Alone in the streets in front of the train station_

_The day we walked together hand in hand_

_I want to be near you forever and ever_

_I've always felt that way_

_I was unable to say 'I love you'_

_But you went far away_

_Without noticing my feelings_

_I wanted to be closer to you._

The sound of applauses from the pleased audience filled the whole room that afternoon after their blond-haired classmate, Miyu, presented her poem. She bowed to them in gratitude and made her way towards her desk.

"…_And I start to run._

_A premonition that is on my mind_

_A mysterious premonition_

_I check with a side glance again today_

_Without knowing it,_

_I fall into that person's pace_

_My heart races thinking that_

_Something will happen._

_That person is on my mind,_

_That mysterious person._

I bowed politely at the stunned audience before.

One word. SPEECHLESS.

They were.

My sensei, standing beside me, clapped her hands to cut the trance that was building up in the minds of every person inside the classroom.

"Well," she started to speak, hoping it would catch the attention of everyone fully, "I see you had a wonderful poem, Saionji-kun. Let's give him a hand!" she invited as she start clapping her hands and as predicted, the whole class followed.

I thought that was the last moment I would stand in front of the class, but it was not.

As I made my exit, she stopped me to ask something that I never thought would be questioned to me. All the presenters weren't ask a question after they read the poem aloud, why me?

"Because you were the last person to present a poem, may I ask to whom you dedicate that poem?"

At that question, all the girls except one swoon and sighed with hopeful pleads that I would say in front of the class "I, Saionji Kanata, dedicate this poem to…" whoever proud girl would say her name out loud, he thought.

"No one ion particular. I just wrote what my instincts tell me." I think that would be a great escape.

"And will these instincts of yours tell me who 'they' were thinking while giving you the urge on writing?"

"I think your going too personal, sensei. Don't be impatient. _You'll see._" I remarked politely but with a little hint of anger, signaling her to stop the foolishness.

"I'll see," she repeated.

"Take it literally. You see, I am obviously wasting my time standing in front and explaining to you something that can't be express in words. As you said, a poem expresses feelings that can't be spoken directly to _that_ someone," I paused, breathing some air for further explanation, "but this is how I express my part."

"A poem might be simple, yet a sweet way to tell it to her." he lectured as he made her way to the flood of desks, giggling girls with their heart-shaped eyes except one.

"…but this more romantic like the poem I recited." He halted before the last desk in the last column.

Although he wasn't looking at the person seated on that particular chair, he could feel beautiful green orbs staring at him in bewilderment.

At last, he could no longer hold the tension building up inside his heart that he, somehow, pulled the girl up and held her hand _securely_ to his.

"And why are you pulling me?" she asked irritably. Her voice filled the whole room as how it filled joy to his heart knowing she didn't object.

"Don't you read signs?" he answered, at the same time, pointing at the sign attached to the wall of the room. The audience followed the direction he pointed out to her.

Although many girls protested, all were so happy about the _simple yet sweet _confession of love.

Remember:

DON'T LEAVE YOUR _VALUABLE_ THINGS UNATTENDED.

end

---------- ----------- ------------ ------------- KxM ---------- ----------- ------------ -------------

I had to end it before Kristine gets the scene. I hate describing the black and pink aura. It's freaking me out!

I hope you like it!

Disclaimer:(I forgot to put it at the beginning.) I don't own the anime and the songs.

Songs: Kanata's poem – _Kini Naru Aitsu_ (That Girl on My Mind, also known as Li Syaoran's song from Cardcaptor Sakura)

Miyu's poem – ( I don't know the title, but I got it from episode 25 of this series!)

The ending of this story: the plot is from a SMS message I received just now. I thought that would be a good ending, before I ran out of good ones.

Please make me smile with your reviews!! )


End file.
